


Rain

by literallydone



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Fluff, I also wrote this while tired so it may contain errors, I really love wowson, M/M, This is literally all fluff, and it's my first fanfic on this site so please be gentle with me!, i don't know how to tag, they're so adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallydone/pseuds/literallydone
Summary: Kim Byeongkwan isn't the luckiest when it comes to the weather.





	Rain

It’s not often that Kim Byeongkwan goes outside, but he's often unlucky when he does.

It all started the first day that they officially shared an apartment together for their training. They agreed that whoever won at rock, paper, scissors, had to get their weekly groceries. They could’ve just made a schedule, but Junhee came up with it because he thought that he would have to go less often. The stupid thing is that it’s actually true as well, because most of the time it would be Donghun or Byeongkwan.

Now, Byeongkwan doesn’t mind walking outside at all. He absolutely loves breathing in fresh air and feeling the sun on his skin. However, right now it’s not so much the sun on his skin as it is the rain. He doesn’t understand, because ten minutes ago when he entered the store, it looked like a scene from the Teletubbies, only the smiling baby missing. He didn’t expect there to be dark gray clouds, strong winds along with heavy rain when he exited the store.

Staying calm and accepting his fate, Byeongkwan leaves the small roof he was taking shelter under and steps home. The raindrops are hitting his face harshly and his hair feels soaked after only a few seconds.

The next five minutes were a living hell, the rain going from Torture to Not That Bad and Torture again, soaking his clothes completely and making him very glad that he didn’t choose to wear makeup. Even though a lot of people would say that he looks a lot like a wet sloth, at least he doesn’t look like a freaky clown.

When he arrives at the door of the shared apartment, he sighs deeply, feeling cold, angry and tired. It takes a moment to open the door, his hands numb from the cold wetness, and when he does, he shoves the groceries inside before immediately undressing. It takes him a moment to realize that someone else is in the room with him.

“Seyoon?” At that, the older male looks up from his phone, eyes curious.

“Ah, you’re back,” he notes, smiling slightly. “Want me to help you with that?” He points to Byeongkwan’s wet shirt that he was struggling with before he noticed Seyoon.

“Yes, please. I just can’t get the damn thing off.” Byeongkwan doesn’t try again. Instead, he says goodbye to his dignity and lets Seyoon approach him with a smirk on his face.

“Arms up.” Byeongkwan does as he’s told and slowly the shirt is lifted off of his body and thrown on the ground next to him.

“Jesus, you’re wet,” Seyoon says, stroking his side slowly with a flat hand, giving off a little bit of warmth that makes his skin tingle.

“I know.” Byeongkwan nuzzles his head on his shoulder, sneaking his hands under Seyoon’s shirt to warm them up. The shriek that he accidentally makes does a lot to cheer Byeongkwan up again.

“No, please. I-I’ll shower with you if you let go.” Even though he’d really love to tease Seyoon more, the offer is one he can’t refuse. Besides, he’ll probably have to shower anyway, so he’s catching two birds with one stone.

“I’ll turn on the shower, okay? Just come in when you’re done undressing.” Byeongkwan nods and lets Seyoon leave before kicking his shoes off and trying to wrestle his way out of his jeans, significantly harder than his shirt. Eventually, he manages to pull them off and makes his way over to the bathroom, where Seyoon is already in the shower. He pulls off his boxers and socks and hops in as well, hugging Seyoon from behind.

“Kwan, your body is literally a block of ice!” Seyoon exclaimed, voice a little higher than normal. Oh, how he loves to rile him up.

“Warm me up, then,” he taunts, but Seyoon doesn’t give in and pulls him more under the shower instead, leaving a small gap between the two of them.

“I can literally feel your coldness radiating,” he whines, turning around. Byeongkwan only smiles at him, beginning to feel warmer. Seyoon softly smiles back, making Byeongkwan smile more until he’s giggling, hugging Seyoon whether he wants to or not.

“What is it?” Seyoon asks. Byeongkwan can hear the smile in his voice.

“It’s nothing.” He rests his head on his shoulder and trails his hands to his lower back, stroking in a circular motion. 

“I love you,” Seyoon suddenly says, giving Byeongkwan butterflies in his stomach, just like the first time he said that.

“I love you, too.” He smiles brightly while saying that, kissing Seyoon’s shoulder.

Byeongkwan doesn’t like getting cold and wet, but if it results in warm showers with his boyfriend and snuggling together on the couch after that, then standing in the rain doesn’t seem so bad anymore.


End file.
